Born to be Brave: Braven FanFic
by ijmnz90
Summary: Based on the new movie: Braven. The movie features Jason Momoa as Joe Braven. This story will go by the movie, with a few tweaks here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Are you sure that you and Joe don't mind taking her for the week?"_** she heard Stephanie ask her, as she took the kettle off the stove. She smiled and turned to Stephanie, having poured the both of them a cup of warm chamomile tea. Setting the cups on the table, she pulled a chair out for herself and sat down.

 ** _"Steph, you know you don't need to ask that. Ever. Charlotte's always welcome; we love having her."_** Charlotte was her step-daughter, having married Joe two years ago. She and Stephanie had formed a very close bond with one another, even though there was a little animosity between the two of them, when their relationship had first started. Stephanie had blamed Remi, at first, for the demise of her marriage. However, after the divorce process was done and over, she discovered that no one was at fault. Things just were not the same as when her and Joe had first gotten married.

 ** _"Is Joe coming home today or tomorrow?"_** Stephanie asked her, before she took a sip of the tea. The two of them were looking out the window at Charlotte, who was playing outside in the snow. With a laugh, when the young girl tripped over her own footing and fell into the snow, she shook her head and turned to face Stephanie.

 ** _"He's supposed to come home today, but you know how that works out sometimes. His last job kept him gone for longer than this time, but 5 days is still a pretty long ass time,"_** she explained, drinking some of her tea and hearing one of the doors from upstairs close. She knew who it was and was a little concerned about how he was feeling. As she looked at Stephanie, she saw the look of understanding on her face and gave her a small smile. Not even moments later, both of them watched as Linden Braven came into the kitchen/dining space, with a confused look on his face.

 ** _"Hey, dad,"_** Stephanie welcomed, as she went over and gave him a hug. Remi had grown accustomed to hearing her call him 'dad', so it no longer bothered her. She had never called Linden that, but he knew that she loved him; it was always apparent in her actions and words. Finishing off her tea, Remi stood up and gave Linden's shoulder a slight squeeze as she passed by him, to go to the sink. As she washed the teacup, she could hear Linden mentioning that he wanted to put the Christmas lights up on the house, causing her to turn to the two.

 ** _"The lights are in the garage, but I think you should wait for Joe. He would want to help you put them up,"_** she told him, not wanting him to do it by himself. She knew he was capable, but with his onset dementia, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. The minute she finished that sentence, she could hear the familiar voice of the man she fell in love with. He was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie had smiled at Remi, figuring it was time for her to take her leave. She never liked to interfere with their time together, because she knew how precious that time was for them. Not only could she see how much Remi had missed Joe, but she remembered the times that she had been in the same position as she was in. Having to say 'bye' to the man she loved, not knowing about his safety while he was away; it was all overwhelming. Stephanie admired Remi for her strength, even though she had the same amount of strength, the time away from each other was a factor in her and Joe's divorce.

 ** _"I'm gonna head out. I have to make sure I'm on time for my shift. Thanks, again, Rem. Love you, guys,"_** Stephanie told her, along with a hug, before she made her way outside. Remi smiled at her back and turned to Linden, once more, with a smile. He nodded and turned to leave the kitchen, leaving Remi in her own thoughts, that were soon interrupted. She could hear the sounds of laughter and a little bit of yelling on Stephanie's part. She laughed, knowing Joe had probably done something. Hearing Stephanie say her goodbye's to Charlotte and Joe, she turned to the back door just in time to see him come inside.

 ** _"Hey, beautiful,"_** Joe told her, before she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He laughed a bit, before she pressed her lips against his. She had missed him so much, and always looked forward to his return. When they pulled apart from their kiss, Remi unwrapped her legs from around him, as he waited for her to settle her feet on the floor. **_"I guess it's safe to say you missed me?"_** he asked her, as he smiled down at her.

 ** _"Of course I missed you. How could I not? You've been gone for so many days,"_** she told him, bring her hands to rest on either side of his face, softly caressing the skin and beard beneath her thumbs. Resting his forehead against her own, he sighed..just happy to finally be home. Joe had kept his arms around her waist, but finally unwrapped them from around her, settling his hands on her hips. **_"I made dinner for you, Charlotte, and your dad. I want for him to eat something, please. He needs to get some form of sustenance in his system, rather than just drinking the whole day away,"_** she told him, hoping he would be able to get Linden to eat more than what he had been eating. Joe gave a gentle nod, as he kissed her one more time, before pulling apart from her to watch Charlotte come into the house.

 ** _"Hey, kiddo. You gonna help me take care of grandpa, while Remi goes to work?"_** he asked his daughter, who nodded and ran over to give him a proper hug. **_"Okay. Go clean up for dinner, and I'll go look for your grandpa."_** Remi sighed, trying to remember where Linden had wandered off to, after he left the kitchen. She watched Charlotte walk out of the kitchen and go toward the staircase, when she remembered that he had wanted to put up the Christmas lights on their house.

 ** _"He's probably in the garage. He was looking for the Christmas lights,"_** she told him, before turning to look at the microwave. Eyes widening a little in realization, Remi stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, telling him that she was going to get ready for work, before she ended up being late. She worked in the local hospital, as a receptionist, seeing that all the patients were checked into the hospital and/or seen in the emergency room. Joe gave her back a gentle rub, when she walked past him, before he turned to the back door with a sigh. He was going to have to face his dad sometime, but he hoped that he was in a better mood than he had been as of late.


End file.
